


The Cat Escaped the Bag

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kismetkomskaikru: I'd love to see the whole team having breakfast one morning (or something), then Sara arrives and sits in Leonard's lap with her coffee, and they both act like it's nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Escaped the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.

The more time that they spent on the Waverider, the more the team learned about each other. Interesting quirks and talents that they may not have expected people to have come to light.

Case in point: Mick was a fantastic cook; especially when it came to breakfast foods or grilling. Granted, he preferred working on a gas stove or a grill - anything with an open flame - but he made do with the electric burners in the galley of the ship.

Once the team discovered what a good cook Mick was, he became the de facto chef for breakfast. They still took turns for the other meals, but breakfast was Mick's domain and everyone was always sure to be there for his cooking.

On one such morning, when Mick was cooking omelets, Sara stumbled her way into the galley, half awake. She filled a mug with coffee and walked over to where Leonard was sitting at the far end of the table. Rather than sitting in the open chair beside him, she sat in his lap, and took a long drink of coffee. Leonard's arm settled around her waist as she drank.

When she lowered the mug and looked around the table, she saw that everyone had stopped talking and was staring at her. At them.

Jax's eyes looked like they were about to jump out of his sockets and his mouth was hanging open. Stein's face was twisted with disapproval. Kendra was smiling to herself, looking a bit wistful, while Ray was blinking his eyes as if to clear his vision. Rip wore a look of weary resignation.

"Why'd it get so quiet?" Mick asked, his back having been to the room when Sara sat down. He turned around and saw Sara sitting on Leonard's lap. He set an omelet down in front of Sara and then looked at the group still watching the couple in stunned silence. "What? This is news?"

Leonard smirked. "Apparently so."

"When? How?" Jax stuttered.

Leonard's smirk deepened. "Do you really need us to explain the how?"

"We've, uh, been together for a few weeks now," Sara said.

"How did none of you notice?" Mick wondered aloud. "They haven't exactly been subtle."

"Yeah, I know," Kendra agreed. "I can't have been the only one to have walked in on them making out, am I?"

"When did that happen?" Sara asked, her brows scrunching in confusion. She looked back at Leonard for confirmation and he shrugged. "I don't remember that happening." 

"I left the room pretty quickly," Kendra said, "and you were a little, um, distracted."

"As you were when I saw you," Rip acknowledged. 

Sara flushed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured that you were keeping it quiet for a reason," Kendra said. "I knew you'd tell us when you were ready. Which apparently was today."

"I think this is great," Ray beamed. "I'm glad you were able to find someone after everything you've been through."

"Thanks, Ray," Sara said, blinking away tears.

"I, for one, thank you for being discreet," Stein finally said. "Too many young people seem to bask in public displays of affection. It's nice to see you showing restraint whilst with the group. Current circumstances aside."

"They haven't been all that discreet," Rip pointed out. "While there are no rules against fraternization on this mission, even though there would be if you were Time Masters, I do urge you to try to keep your personal feelings separated while you are in the field."

"We're both professionals," Sara said. "We know how to get the job done and be together when we're in between missions. As we have obviously proved since we got together."

"It's also, really, none of your damn business," Leonard added. "Now go back to your food before it gets cold."

Feeling slightly chagrined, the team did as they were told. 

Sara leaned back to quietly ask Leonard, "Is this my omelet or yours?"

"It's yours, I already ate," he answered just as quietly. "Enjoy."

"Sorry I let the cat out of the bag," she said in that same low voice as she cut into the eggs with her fork and took a bite.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Leonard acknowledged. "At least now we don't have to be so careful about not touching each other in front of them."

Sara grinned at that. "Now that is the kind of silver lining I like," she said, kissing his cheek.

Mick dropped a plate on the table next to them and sat in the vacant chair next to Leonard, his cooking duties finished.

"Hey, just because we all know now, doesn't mean you can start doing things like that in public," Mick grumbled. "Not everyone here's got someone to be with."

"We'll try not to make it a habit," Sara promised and took another bite. "This is really good," she said, gesturing to the omelet.

"Damn straight it is," Mick agreed, digging into his own breakfast.

This finally seemed to break the tension in the room as everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mick asked as the chatter picked up around the table again.

The End


End file.
